


Dream

by ThatKup



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Rating May Change, Tags may be added in the future
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: I will probably translate this work into English after finishing it.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 卡洛斯接到吉尔的通讯后离开警察局……
> 
> 然后呢？

“吉尔，吉尔，发生什么了事？！——吉尔，快回答！”  
通讯最后是钢铁被撕裂的声音。卡洛斯紧咬牙关。  
“T，我得过去。”  
“你忙你的。博士我来处理。”  
-  
卡洛斯奔走在浣熊市的大街上。抬头仰望天空，只见繁星眨眼。周围平静得诡异，连火焰燃烧的声音都微不可寻。  
士兵知道自己不能掉以轻心，但疲惫还是攀上他的肩膀。卡洛斯试着拽自己的头发，牙齿咬住两腮。每走几步空气中的味道就会变一变，他就把注意力转移到嗅觉上——可是，不，他也不可能靠嗅觉找到吉尔啊——卡洛斯抬手拍了自己一巴掌。  
天已经朦朦亮起，卡洛斯觉得自己面向朝阳的那一侧身体暖融融的，可困意还是没有消退的迹象。  
“你在哪啊，吉尔……”  
卡洛斯当然希望能多救几个幸存者，任务指示和责任感都是这样督促他的；但此时此刻，他真的太累了。  
找到吉尔之后，他们或许能歇一会儿，轮流打个盹，哪怕只休息二十分钟也好。  
突然，一阵敲打金属的声音传来，在建筑之间荡出回声。  
卡洛斯立刻举枪，却被冒出楼顶的阳光晃得头晕。他眯起眼，枪口盲目地晃动。  
“喂——士兵！这边！”  
就在这时，一个女性的声音从上方出来。  
“吉尔……”  
卡洛斯紧眨几下眼睛，终于找到了声源。一个苗条的身影从三楼的窗户探出来，在向他招手，但那个身影突然被什么东西拽回了窗户里面。  
“吉尔！”  
就仿佛被鞭子扫过后颈，这一回卡洛斯彻底清醒了。他向住宅楼的大门冲去，一肩膀撞在门上却没能撞开；透过玻璃，隐约看得出后面堆了许多障碍物。  
“给我——打开！”  
卡洛斯又撞了两次，勉强撞开条缝。麻痹感从左肩扩散出来，士兵转而踹了门两脚。他透过缝隙看到后面的杂物不是柜子也没有铁链栓门，只是长凳和垃圾箱。他后退几步，冲刺再撞了一次，长凳被门扉推开，卡洛斯则直接从门缝摔了进去。  
“吉尔……坚持住……”  
他咕哝了一声，从地上挣扎起来找楼梯。阳光从楼侧的窗户泄进来，灰尘飘在空中。士兵觉得头晕，倚靠在墙壁上喘粗气。  
一个黑影突然从上方晃过，他又强逼自己站起来。  
“别动！”  
这回说话的不再是女性，听起来脆生生的。卡洛斯下意识抬枪，却发现对方是个十来岁的男孩。男孩正缩在楼梯上方，手里一把佩剑指向雇佣兵。跟他比起来，卡洛斯可真不好意思说自己年轻了。  
“詹姆斯！”  
身材高挑的女性出现在男孩身后。卡洛斯看向来者——虽然也是褐色短发，但对方不是吉尔。士兵疲惫地低下头，缓缓滑坐下来。女性市民一步一顿，挪到卡洛斯面前。小男孩紧跟在她身后。  
“你是搜救队的人么？我的名字叫珍妮，这是我的弟弟詹姆斯。我们一直没等到搜救队……”  
卡洛斯抬起头，重新打量了这对姐弟。弟弟詹姆斯戴着击剑手套，而姐姐珍妮则穿着格子衫牛仔裤，根本没有一点危机意识。珍妮的眼睛在晨光的映射下呈现黑棕色。卡洛斯多盯了一会儿，沉思自己是怎么看走眼的。  
詹姆斯手里的佩剑又朝卡洛斯面前逼近了几寸。  
“你看什么看！”  
士兵看了眼圆盾的剑头，叹了口气，双手离开枪身，举到脑袋两侧。  
“我投降。”卡洛斯放下双手，此时稍微放松一点便觉得浑身酸疼，“但我还有任务要完成，不能在这里耽搁。”  
“你，你骗人！”  
珍妮摆摆手把弟弟赶开一边去，蹲在卡洛斯面前与他平视：“有什么我们能帮忙的吗？”  
卡洛斯摇摇头，撑着墙缓缓起身。  
“你们有藏身处，对吧？先回去那里。就这样。我会再来找你们的。”  
“等等，你现在要去哪？”  
士兵深呼吸一次，隐约闻到了珍妮身上护肤品。连续数天埋头在尸体、鲜血和火药味里，茉莉花的清香闻起来像希望。卡洛斯紧闭双眼，把花香从鼻腔里吹出去。  
“我在找人……一个警……她是我的——我的朋友。有一个大家伙在追她。她的处境很危险——你们有没有看到过——她的衣服是蓝色的，眼睛也是；棕色短发……”卡洛斯捂住脸，然后手掌向上滑，抓了抓自己蓬乱的头发，“不，没事。她失踪的时候是晚上。你们可能也看不见。忘了这件事吧。我得走了。”  
卡洛斯重新握紧突击步枪。  
“我出去之后你们得恢复一下门前的路障。”  
他们回到大门前，卡洛斯从长椅上翻出去。双脚重新踏上柏油路时，无力感几乎要把他摁倒在地。  
他要怎么找？  
去哪里？  
还要花多久？  
来得及吗？  
还有必要吗？  
然后他告诉自己，有必要。就算前面所有问题都令他语塞，但对于最后一个，他只有那一个答案。  
“喂！你！阿兵哥！”小男孩叫住他。  
卡洛斯缓慢地回过头，眼神已经有些失焦。  
詹姆斯盯着卡洛斯的靴子。  
“你刚刚说的大型生化兵器，有多大？”  
“抱歉，我没有时间回答……”  
“早上三点多，我听见钟楼那边，有很大的声音，有枪声和爆炸声……”詹姆斯低着头，手指了一个方向。卡洛斯睁大了眼睛，大步走回门前蹲下。  
“然后呢？你看到什么了？”  
“……然后有东西跳到钟楼上，很大，把整个表盘都遮住了……”  
“那枪声呢？开枪的人怎么样？”  
“我……我不知道……之后就再没听到枪声了。今天早晨特别安静。我很害怕……”詹姆斯眼泪汪汪，但还是忍住没有哭出来。  
卡洛斯急忙伸手揉了揉孩子的头发。  
“没关系。我也很害怕。我们都很害怕。不过相信我，会没事的。”  
詹姆斯使劲点点头。卡洛斯抬头看向后方的珍妮。  
“那钟楼……”  
“往西走一点你就能看见了；继续往西，见到运河之后往南走。”珍妮和詹姆斯指的方向是一样的。  
“明白了。太感谢你们了。”卡洛斯再次看向詹姆斯，“保护好你姐姐。一切都会好起来的。”  
小男孩抹了把脸，向卡洛斯坚定地点点头。士兵站起身，向西方跑去。


End file.
